vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lega Nazionaļ
The Lega Nazionaļ (Ingallish: National League) is Porto Capital's football tournment. The term Lega Nazionaļ - or its short form Ļa Lega - is used to reffer either to the whole football league pyramid system, or to its top division alone - Lega Nazionaļ 1. For info and results on the most recent season, see Lega Nazionaļ 318. History Football leagues had existed in former Mauretania, and also in Brolecia and in the People's Republic of Extremo. With the coming of Porto Capital, however, a football league took too long to appear. To fill this void, several minor state and local leagues appeared - such as the Bajapez State Championship, the Metropolitan Cup, the Mountain Trophy or the Oran Mounist Cup. In 303, talks started regarding the merging of all these leagues and creation of a national league system. This would only come to an end on 308. The reason for the delay was regarding who would go to the top and lower divisions of the new Lega Nazionall. After several methods were devised, league chairmans finally agreed on a ranking system devised by the Ministry of Sports. Past editions and champions Wins by club League records Biggest home win: Biggest away win: Highest scoring match: Highest scoring draw: The Pyramid The Lega Nazionaļ System, also known as the Portocapitalian Football Pyramid, is a series of interconnected leagues, in a hierarchical format with promotion and relegation between leagues at different levels. Clubs that are successful in their division can rise higher in the pyramid, whilst those that finish at the bottom can find themselves sinking further down. The top three levels contain one division each - Lega Nazionaļ 1, Lega Nazionaļ 2 and Lega Nazionaļ 3. The winner of Lega 1 is considered the Portocapitalian Champion for that year. The bottom two teams of Lega 1 are relegated to Lega 2, while the winner and the runner-up of Lega 2 advance to next year's Lega 1. The bottom two in Lega 2 go down to Lega 3, while the top two in Lega 3 go to Lega 2. Below Lega Nazionaļ 3, there are the three State Leagues - Ştatolega Bajapez, Ştatolega Guetaso and Ştatolega Extremo, all with divisions 1, 2 and 3. The three bottom-placed teams on Lega Nazionaļ 3 are relegated to their appropriate Ştatolega. The State Leagues, in turn, have individual accords for promotion and relegation with the amateur and semi-pro leagues of Porto Capital's sixteen Cerimonial Districts, who also have links with the more amateur college and local leagues. Prior to the 316 season, the worst-placed team from each state in Lega 3 were relegated to their Ştatolega 1 - independently of how high they reached on the overall standings. Before that, for the first two seasons, two teams were relegated to each Ştatolega from Lega Nazionaļ 3 - which gave a total of six teams relegated per season. Level 1 Lega Nazionaļ 1 Level 2 Lega Nazionaļ 2 Level 3 Lega Nazionaļ 3 Level 4 Ştatolega Bajapez 1 Ştatolega Guetaso 1 Ştatolega Extremo 1 Level 5 Ştatolega Bajapez 2 Ştatolega Guetaso 2 Ştatolega Extremo 2 Level 6 Ştatolega Bajapez 3 Ştatolega Guetaso 3 Ştatolega Extremo 3 Level 7 The Sixteen Cerimonial Counties Leagues 1 Level 8 The Sixteen Cerimonial Counties Leagues 2 Level 9 The Sixteen Cerimonial Counties Leagues 3 Level 10 and beyond Various Amateur and Semi-Pro Local Leagues Category:Porto Capital